


Looking for a fic

by Create_My_Own



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Create_My_Own/pseuds/Create_My_Own
Summary: Alec moves in with magnus. I remember Alec buys this ugly green chair that magnus hates and alec kept leaving his dirty socks under the couch and in revenge magnus puts them in alec's pillow case.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Looking for a fic

Alec moves in with magnus. I remember Alec buys this ugly green chair that magnus hates and alec kept leaving his dirty socks under the couch and in revenge magnus puts them in alec's pillow case.


End file.
